


Magnus’ To Do List

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo Square: Training Room Shenanigans, Blindfolds, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ice Play, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Video Cameras, bingo square: New Year Eve, tickle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: He had a whole new list of things for this coming year that he planned to do with his husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	1. New Year Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> First Square - New Year Eve

Alec entered the loft and could tell from his husband’s face that Magnus was thinking about something and didn’t seem to hear him come in.

“Mags,” Alec said, walking up behind his husband and hugging him, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“Hmm? Yes, my darling, I suppose I just have a lot on my mind,” Magnus replied.

“I can tell. I feel like I can actually see the gears turning in your mind, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec told him as he kissed his neck.

“So, husband of mine, what are you planning to do tonight since it’s New Year Eve?” Magnus asked.

“I didn’t give it much thought. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do. I guess cuddling, kissing and whatever else happens?” Alec suggested with a smirk.

“I love the way you think, darling,” Magnus replied. “But I guess that I will add more spice to it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alec asked.

“Since we have something like three hours to countdown I think I know what to do with you.”

“Which is?”

“Let’s go shower first. I promise that you are going to love it, darling,” Magnus replied, enigmatically.

“Okay,” Alec said as he walked over to the bedroom to undress and get ready for the shower.

Magnus followed, taking the piece of paper that he had been preoccupied with lately out of his pocket and placing it on the table on his side of the bed when Alec wasn’t looking.

Magnus joined Alec in the shower as soon as he had everything ready for his husband. Luckily for them the kids were at Maryse and Luke’s so they had the weekend all for themselves.

Magnus loved to hear his husband laugh while they showered. He loved the sound of his laughter, everything that the man did. It lifted some weight from Magnus’ shoulders, his smile, his laugh, his practically everything, and now Magnus will take care of him.

“Alexander, don’t forget to breathe once I start with you, darling,” Magnus whispered seductively as they left the bathroom, Magnus using magic to dry himself and part of his husband, but some he left wet for future purposes.

“Maybe you should mute the bond for a couple hours. We don’t want your brother coming round and knocking on the door, right?” Magnus suggested with a wicked smile.

“You’re right,” Alec agreed and took the stele from his husband which vibrated with magic as he muted the bond.

“Lay down on the bed and let me treat you. It’s been a while and I’ve missed you so much,” Magnus told him as Alec complied, just loving to see his husband happy.

“Blindfold, so you can only feel my touch but don’t see,” Magnus told him before he snapped his fingers and a length of black silk appeared in his hand, which he used to cover his husband’s eyes. “Now, put your hands above your head. I want to touch you, you are not allowed to touch yourself.”

Alec did as he was told, putting his trust in his husband. He heard a click as his hands were cuffed to the bed.

“Is there anything I need to do?” Alec asked.

“No, just try to behave,” Magnus replied as he kissed his nipple.

“I’ll try, your tongue tickles me,” Alec giggled.

“Tickles it is then, for starters” Magnus chuckled as he moved his fingers around Alec’s white skin and started to tickle him.

“Magnus… stop… I can’t take it much longer!” Alec begged as he laughed.

“Last time, I promise…” Magnus grinned, glad his husband couldn’t see him through the black silk as he started another round of tickling.

Alec's body moved under his touch as he tickled him. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I… love you too, but please stop… I can’t take it anymore,” Alec told him.

“All right, for now,” Magnus said, looking at his husband and enjoying the smile still left on his face.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a cup of ice cubes appeared.

Magnus leant between Alec’s legs as he took one ice cube and placed it inside the wet hole, glad that his husband was still wet from the shower.

“It’s cold!” Alec exclaimed as he was startled by it.

“I know. How does it feel to you?” Magnus asked.

“Cold!” Alec repeated.

“It will get better, love,” Magnus said as he pushed the ice cube inside the hole and then took another ice cube and moved it over Alec’s mouth first.

“Lick it, darling,” Magnus told him as he moved the ice cube over his lips and then after Alec had licked it moved it over his runes before stopping at his nipples.

“It’s cold, Mags,” Alec shivered lightly at the touch on his skin.

“I know,” Magnus told him as he moved the ice cube from one nipple to the other and then slowly dragged it down over his stomach.

Magnus knelt to see if the ice cube was still where he left it in the hole before he pushed another one in.

“Mags… touch me…” Alec asked.

Magnus moved his hands around Alec’s body and touched his cock, playing with it a little, hearing his husband moan with pleasure and begging for him. Magnus smiled. He loved to see Alec like this.

“Soon, love, soon. When the second ice cube has melted inside of you I will take you, nice and slow. We still have time until the mundane thing for New Year’s Eve,” Magnus told him softly.

“Ice cube?” Alec asked, still shivering, either from the cold or the pleasure, Magnus assumed.

“Yes, something that I always wanted to try with you, and now I am. Is it good, darling?” Magnus asked him.

“Yes… co… co… cold!” Alec stuttered out. “I want you, Mags,” he gasped, feeling the shivers of cold inside him.

“I’ll warm you up in a bit, darling. Don’t worry, I won’t let you freeze,” Magnus teased as he toyed with the ice cube inside the hole, entering a finger inside along with the ice cube.

“I think you are more than ready for me, love,” Magnus said as he moved himself closer to his husband’s hole and pushed the head of his cock slightly inside.

Magnus entered with one push inside, feeling the cold from the remains of the ice cube as he pushed in all the way to the root. “You feel good, darling.”

“Mags…” Alec moaned as he felt his husband inside of him.

“What is it, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Kiss… touch… I want to see you…” Alec said.

“Your wish is my command, darling,” Magnus told him as he pushed deeper still inside of him, touching him all over his body, and kissing his husband's lips. “How does it feel, Alexander?”

“It feels good, but I can’t see you,” Alec replied.

“Soon you will be released, love. I just love to take care of you when you are like this,” Magnus told him as he kept pushing inside, hitting Alexander’s spot time after time. “I love you.”

“Right there… keep it… right there…” Alec mumbled. “I love you… Mags…”

“I love you, darling, and I’m here to please you.”

Magnus could feel his husband shiver underneath him, one hand soothing Alec’s hard cock as he came over Magnus’ hand and his own chest and stomach. Magnus kept pushing until he reached his own climax and came inside of him.

“That was amazing, love,” Magnus said, resting on his husband’s chest a moment before using magic to clean them both up as he pulled his cock out.

“I want to hug and kiss you, Mags. I love you so much,” Alec told him.

With a click of his fingers Alec’s hands were released from the cuffs as he removed the blindfold from his eyes.

“That was amazing,” Alec said as he hugged his husband close to him.

“Let’s rest a bit because I’d like to go another round with you, hopefully before midnight,” Magnus said as he made sure to set the alarm clock for before midnight. He had a kiss to get when the clock struck midnight, after all.

Alec woke up when the alarm went off. He tried to wake up his husband who was snoring lightly.

“Magnus, you need to wake up, love. We have two minutes till midnight,” Alec whispered into his ear.

“Five more minutes…” Magnus mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“We’ll miss the kiss if you keep sleeping, Mags,” Alec warned as he moved his tongue over Magnus’ ear.

“I want to kiss you at midnight, not after, Magnus… we have one minute,” Alec urged.

Magnus blinked his eyes open and looked at his husband and then at the clock.

“Oh, right… I guess that I was tired after our love-making,” Magnus said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and moved closer to his husband’s mouth.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the television came on, the countdown starting in the background.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Magnus kissed his husband passionately.

When the kiss broke, he said “You’re addictive. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Likewise, my love, likewise. But I’m hungry and I bet you are too,” Alec said as he left the bed.

Magnus lifted the piece of paper from his bedside and checked off ‘blindfold and cuffs’. It was the last item on his list of resolutions for the last year. He had a whole new list of things for this coming year that he planned to do with his husband.


	2. Training Room Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Bingo Square: _Training Room Shenanigans_

They’re in New York for the weekend, the kids staying with their grandmother, Maryse. They are never left alone and there’s never a shortage of friends and family members volunteering to look after them. After all, who can resist those cute cheeks and sweet voices? It took Alec himself quite a while to say goodbye to them, but he knows they will see them again soon.

Walking through the New York streets Alec wondered where his husband was leading him and why.

He was surprised when Magnus led him to the New York Institute, where they were greeted by Simon who winked at Magnus and told him the room he wanted was all ready for them.

“Mags, what’s going on?” Alec asked.

“Just something I have in mind for us. Don’t worry no one will disturb us,” Magnus replied with a wicked smile, adding, “I always wanted to leave my mark in that room.”

“What room? Magnus, what are you not telling me?” Alec questioned, raising his eyebrows and looking nervously at his husband.

“I just want us to be together with no disruptions. Why, are you afraid that you can’t beat me after the last time here?” Magnus teased him.

“You brought me here to fight you in the training room?” Alec asked, still not understanding what he was doing in the New York Institute in the first place.

“Amongst other things,” Magnus replied with a smile as he started to peel off his clothes in the mundane way.

“Magnus, what if someone comes in?” Alec asked, still nervous.

“No one will come in, darling. Besides, your sister sent them all to take a break or kill some demons and your parabatai is in the security room dealing with the cameras. No one will know. Unless you’ll be wanting a copy of that later,” Magnus grinned widely at his husband.

“Are you sure no one will come in?” Alec pressed.

“I’m sure,” Magnus reassured his husband, helping him peel off his clothes as well.

Once they were both naked Magnus pinned Alec against the nearest wall, his hands and mouth trailing all over his husband’s body, exploring every inch of skin.

Alec could feel his knees buckle as pleasure flowed through him. He could feel his husband everywhere, any pretence at training long forgotten as Magnus kissed him all over, lips and tongue and teeth driving him wild before Magnus sank to his knees, mouth enveloping Alec’s cock and swallowing it down. Alec moaned Magnus’ name.

“Magnus… wait…”

“Did you say something, love?” Magnus asked, looking up at his dear Alexander, who was a blushing mess and incredibly hot like this.

“I want to come when you come inside of me,” Alec replied, trying to get his breath back to some semblance of normal.

“We have time for this as well, darling,” Magnus assured him. “We have the institute to ourselves for the whole day. Your sister took the shadowhunters hunting and knows not to return until nightfall, and your brother is keeping watch to ensure no one slips in unnoticed. Your siblings have us covered so stop worrying and try to relax, darling.”

Magnus continued to whisper sweet words of love and encouragement in an attempt to ease the stress from his husband’s mind and body. He caught him looking over his shoulder more than once, like he was afraid of getting caught.

Magnus gently spread his husband's legs apart as he started to prepare him, using one finger to loosen the muscles before adding another. He loved the sounds his husband made, moaning and whimpering for him. He added another finger and heard his name being repeated over and over, “Magnus… Mags… right there…”

“I know, darling, don’t worry, just a little while longer and then I’ll remove my fingers. I know you want my big cock, I know it. Soon,” Magnus told him softly.

Magnus could feel his husband moving his hips in sync with his fingers, his muscles relaxing more and more. When he removed his fingers Alec moaned with despair at the loss of them inside him.

Magnus kissed Alec softly on the lips before sliding his cock inside him in one swift motion, giving them both a moment to settle and adjust before he started to thrust in and out, setting a brutal pace.

Magnus held his husband, kissing him non-stop as he thrust deeper and faster. “You’re mine!” Magnus growled, between kisses, trying to catch his breath while he looked at his husband. Alec looked happy, lost in pleasure as he arched his back, giving Magnus better access to get deeper inside him.

“Mags, right there… right there… oh...” Alec begged as he moaned in pleasure, feeling his husband hitting his most sensitive spot over and over again. He could feel his mind about to explode at any moment, the pleasure overwhelming. Alec could swear he saw stars, bright white stars, before he saw only darkness.

Magnus continued to thrust, close to reaching his own climax and ready to come inside his husband when he realized Alec seemed to have lost consciousness momentarily.

“Are you all right, darling? Do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked with concern in his eyes as Alec came back to himself with a little help from Magnus’ magic.

“I’m good. That’s never happened to me before. Keep going, Mags,” Alec replied, right in time to feel Magnus shoot his load. He could feel the hot cum inside him, filling him up.

“You feel so good inside of me,” Alec said, kissing his husband and feeling his own cock ready to come as well.

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus told him softly while he still thrust inside his husband, not touching Alexander’s cock.

Alec came all over himself and over his husband’s chest, feeling whole with Magnus still inside of him. He was happy.

“You felt so good, darling, but we can’t stay here much longer. We need to get going,” Magnus urged him softly, using magic to clean them both up, the messy hair and his tiredness the only evidence left behind.

Magnus smiled and let his husband dress the mundane way while he used magic to dress himself.

He sent a text as soon as he was dressed, receiving an email with a file attached on his phone a few minutes later. He couldn’t help but smile.

“What is it, Magnus?” Alec asked, looking exhausted.

“Something I’ll show you later, darling. For now, I think we should head to my club. I still have my room there,” Magnus told him gently as he kissed him.

On the way to the club Magnus made a note on his phone to check ‘Training Room’ and ‘caught on camera’ off his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the card on the series profile.


End file.
